What happened to Zoey Ann Brooks?
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: A fire has destroyed the P.C.A. library and Zoey was in the library. So, did the fire kill her... or not? Please review!
1. The News

One day, at Pacific Coast Academy, Chase Matthews, Michael Barret, Nicole Bristow, and Lola Martinez, were going to their class. Just then, Chase and Michael's roommate, Logan Reese, ran to them.

"Guys, come with me," said Logan, "there's something on the news that's very important for you to see."

"Why?" asked Lola, "is there a story about you?"

"Very funny," said Logan, "and no. It's about the library being destroyed by a fire."

"What?" asked Nicole.

"Come on," said Chase, "let's go check it out."

They ran to the girls' dorm and sat down on chairs.

"By the way, classes are canceled until further notice," explained Logan, "Dean Rivers explained it after the fire."

"All right!" said Chase.

"Yeah!" said Michael, "yes!"

"Hallelujah!" said Lola.

"Wahoo!" said Nicole.

"I'll rewind it to the beginning," said Logan as he rewound it.

When he stopped, a newsman appeared and said, "We interrupt this program to bring this important report. There seems to have been an unfortunate fire at the library of Pacific Coast Academy. It seems that no one got hurt…"

"Oh, phew," said Chase.

"That's a relief," said Michael.

"…Except a girl who has brown hair and brown eyes," said the newsman as a girl who had brown hair and brown eyes, which were closed and was wearing a P.C.A. sweatshirt and blue jeans and around her neck was a silver key necklace.

"Hey," said Nicole, "she looks just like Zoey."

"That's because she _is_ Zoey," said Chase, "I'd know that key necklace anywhere. Come on."


	2. The fire

He, Michael, Logan, Nicole and Lola ran to the scene of the crime A.K.A. the library. When they got to the library, they saw that Logan wasn't lying. The library looked like a thousand bombs hit it.

The gang went to Dean Rivers and Chase asked, "Sir, have you seen Zoey?"

"Yes, Chase," said Rivers, "she was taken to the hospital five minutes ago."

"Thanks," said Chase, "come on, guys. Nicole, you still got your Jet X from last year."  
"Yep," said Nicole.

"And Logan," said Chase, "do you have your skateboard?"  
"Uh-huh," answered Logan.

"Okay," Michael, you go with Logan," said Chase, "Nicole, you go with Lola. I'll go on my bike. We're going to the hospital."

He ran to get to the bike.

"Remind me to lock him in our room when we get back," said Logan.

"That's not gonna happen," said Michael.

"Right," said Logan.


	3. At the hospital

When they all got to the hospital, without even parking his bike, Chase got off of his bike, took off his helmet and ran inside the hospital, while the gang parked their stuff and followed him. Then, Chase ran to the secretary and asked in a attitude like a manic, "Where's Zoey?"

"Who?" asked the secretary, a little frightened.

"Chase, just calm down," said Michael as the gang grabbed Chase and tried to calm him down, "let me handle this."

Michael turned to the secretary and said, "I am _so_ sorry about that, ma'am. My friend is just a little upset. What he's trying to say is that have you seen a girl who has brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a P.C.A. sweatshirt, blue jeans and a silver key necklace?"

"Oh, yes," said the secretary, "she's in room 45. And I can arrange an appointment (Note: I don't really know if you make appointments in hospitals, I just guessed) so all of you to see her in… three weeks."

"Three weeks?" asked Chase, "but I need to see Zoey NOW!"

He ran out of his chair and into the hall by the waiting room.

"Excuse us, ma'am. Chase!" said Michael as he and Logan went after Chase.

"Don't worry, Zoey," said Chase, "I'm coming."

"Chase, come back here!" said Michael.

"I can't," said Chase, "Zoey needs me!"  
"You are definitely insane," said Michael.

When they got to room 45, Chase opened the door and barged in and said "Zoey!"  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked a doctor.

When Michael and Logan came to the room, Michael said, "I am so sorry about our friend, sir. I don't know what has gotten into him. We'll be going now."

He and Logan grabbed Chase's sleeve and dragged him out of the room.

"Chase, we'll see Zoey in three weeks," said Logan, "And by that time, she'll be back to normal."  
"You sure?" asked Chase.

"I'm positive," said Logan.

Note: Is Logan right for once? Will Zoey be okay? Find out on chapter 4 Finding Out.


	4. Finding Out

Three weeks later, Chase, Michael, and Logan were getting ready to go to the hospital. When, Quinn Pensky came to them.

"Guys, there's something that you should see," said Quinn, "come with me."  
The guys followed Quinn to the girls' lounge and saw a newsman on the tv.

"It seems that the fire that happened three weeks ago has caused a very terrible death of a student at the Pacific Coast Academy," said the newsman, "I'm here with P.C.A.'s principal, Dean Rivers. So, Dean, how does it feel to lose one of your students?"

"It feels very sad," said The Dean, "I mean, Zoey Ann Brooks was one of the best students at P.C.A."

Just then, some tears came out of Chase's eyes.

"You heard it here, folks," said the newsman, "Zoey Ann Brooks, one of the best students at P.C.A, is dead."

"What!" said Chase as he fainted.

A few minutes later, Chase woke up and saw that he was in his dorm room with Michael and Logan next to him.

"Guys, I just had the scariest nightmare," said Chase, "I dreamt that a newsman told us that Zoey was dead."

"I hate to tell you this, Chase," said Michael, "but that wasn't a dream."

"What?" asked Chase.

"Yep," said Logan, "Zoey is dead as a doornail."

"Is that helpful?" asked Michael.

"Sorry," said Logan, "I'll just leave."

"There you go," said Michael.

Logan left the room. Just then, Chase started to cry.  
"There, there," said Michael, "it's okay. Let it all out."


	5. Quinn's idea

Over the next few days, Chase hasn't been himself. One day, Michael came to the gang and said, "Chase is still in our room, upset about Zoey's death."

"He's been in our room for three days straight," said Logan.

"How upset is he?" asked Lola.

"Well, a few minutes ago, I saw him with some hair gel," said Michael, "he said that he wanted to give up his bushy hair. And that's not all. When I saw our room, it had five trash cans filled with tissues, and when I saw Chase, his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Also, he told me that he would cry his eyes out if anyone speaks Zoey's name."

"That's upset," said Lola.

"Ya think?" asked Michael sarcastically.

"We've got to do something that will cheer him up," said Nicole, "but what?"

"Well, the only thing that will make Chase feel better is for him to see Zoey," said Logan.

"I know how we can bring Zoey back to us," explained Quinn.

"Talk," said Logan. Quinn's ideas are always a little dangerous, but he will do anything to get Chase back to normal.

"Well, meet me back here at 10:00 P.M. when Chase is asleep," said Quinn.


	6. The ingredients

Later that night, everyone met in the girl's lounge.

"Okay," said Quinn, "now, I researched some antidotes and I think one of them will work. But we need a hair sample and a blood sample."

"Nicole and I will get the hair sample," said Lola.

"That leaves the blood sample to Michael and I," said Logan.

"Oh, and we need Zoey's body," said Quinn.

"Hey, why we can't just use the body?" asked Michael.

"Because I don't have a thing you use to get the blood out," said Quinn, "now, let's do this."

Outside, Nicole and Lola were digging Zoey's grave for the body.

"This will definitely be gross," said Nicole.

"Just keep digging," said Lola.

"What do you think I'm doing," said Nicole, "blow-drying my hair, which I should be doing?"  
When they were done, they saw a coffin. Lola opened it and they saw Zoey's body. Nicole picked up the body.

"Mission accomplished," said Nicole, "and eew. Even though Zoey's my best friend, holding her corpse is gross."

"Come on," said Lola, "let's repair the grave so that no one knows we dug it up."

Meanwhile, in the nurse's office, Michael and Logan looked inside and saw Nurse Shannon giving Dustin, Zoey's little brother, a shot.

"This is gonna be easier then I thought," said Logan, "okay, here's the plan. You sneak in and get that container with the needle."

Michael did that. The minute Shannon put the container with the blood in it, Michael took it.

"I got it," said Michael.

"Come on," said Logan, "let's go."


	7. Doing It

A few minutes later, the gang came to Quinn, who was near a ray.

"Did you get the stuff?" asked Quinn.

"I got the body," said Nicole, "eew."

"I got the hair sample," said Lola.

"We got the blood sample," said Logan.

"Okay," said Quinn, "put them in this."  
"What is that?" asked Logan.

"This is a heal ray," said Quinn, "just put the ingredients in this container."

Logan put the blood sample in, Lola put the hair sample in, and Michael and Nicole put Zoey's body near the ray.

"Will this hurt Zoey after if it this works?" asked Nicole.

"Nope," said Quinn as she put some safety goggles on, "now, stand back."

Everyone stood back. Quinn pressed a button on the ray and the power hit Zoey. When Quinn was done, there was a pause.

"Did it work?" asked Michael.

"Wait…" said Quinn.

Just then, Zoey opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Zoey.

"Oh-no," said Nicole, "Zoey has amnesia."

"Nicole, I'm fine," said Zoey.

"Oh," said Nicole.

"Yay!" said Lola, "Zoey's alive."

"Now Chase will be back to normal," said Michael.

"Why?" asked Zoey, "what has he's been doing?"  
"Trust us, Zoey," said Logan, "you don't want to know."

"Okay," said Zoey, "now, if we're going to surprise Chase, we're gonna have to do it right. I've an idea. First, we'll…"

What's Zoey's idea? Find out on chapter eight: Surprising Chase


	8. Surprising Chase

The next morning, Logan and Michael went to their dorm room and found out that the door was locked.

"Why is this door locked?" asked Michael, "Chase, are you in there?"

"Go away," said Chase.

"Come on, Chase," said Michael, "we just want to talk to you."

"Don't open the door," said Chase.

"That's it," said Michael, "we're coming in."

He took out a key and unlocked the door. When he opened that door, water came out of the room like a tidal wave. Michael and Logan immediately closed the door.

"What was that?" asked Logan.

"Come on," said Michael, "I knew these goggles would come in handy. Put these on."

He handed a pair of goggles to Logan. Logan and Michael put on the goggles and went into the room and closed the door. They swam to Chase and saw that he was on top of the water.

"I told you to go away," said Chase, "I didn't want the water to flood the dorm."

"Do we want to know where all this water came from?" asked Michael.

"I don't think so," said Chase.

(NOTE: The water is Chase's tears. That shows how sad he was when Zoey died)

"Right," said Logan, "anyway, we have a big surprise for you."  
"A surprise?" asked Chase, "what kind of surprise?"

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," said Michael.

"True," said Chase, "will I like the surprise?"

"Chase, you will love the surprise," said Michael, "trust me."

Later that night, Michael was making Chase's, who was wearing a suit, hair bushy like it always is.

"Come on, Michael," said Chase, "Spill the beans. What's the surprise?"  
"Sorry, Chase," said Michael, "I can't tell you."

Meanwhile, Nicole was brushing Zoey's, who was wearing her key necklace and a pink dress, hair.

"Chase is gonna be so surprised," said Nicole, "do you think he's gonna be so surprised? I think he's gonna be so surprised."

"Yeah," said Zoey, "I think he's gonna be surprised."

"I think so too," said Nicole as she put a pink headband in Zoey's hair.

Later that night, Michael and Chase, who was wearing a blindfold around his eyes, were walking to Sushi Rox, P.C.A.'s Japanese restaurant.

"Michael, where are you taking me?" asked Chase, "and why do I have to wear a suit?"

"You ask a whole lot of questions," said Michael.

"You don't answer many of them," said Chase.

"Just a few more steps and all of your questions will be answered," explained Michael, "okay, stop. Now, take off your blindfold."

Chase sighed and did what he was told. When he took off his blindfold, he saw the gang next to two plates of sushi and lit candles.

"Oh, a sushi dinner," said Chase, "thanks, guys."

"You're not having it alone," said Logan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase.

"Chase, we present you your best friend… Zoey Ann Brooks," said Quinn as they showed Zoey.

Chase felt happier then he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Zoey!" said Chase.

"Chase!" said Zoey.

Zoey ran into Chase's arms and tears came out of both of their eyes.

"I think it's time for usway to get ostlay," said Lola.

They went out of the restaurant.

"Well, we don't want to let this dinner go to waste," said Zoey.

"Right," said Chase, "but Zoey, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Chase?" asked Zoey.

"Ever since we first met, I… I've loved you and I still do," said Chase.

"You do?" asked Zoey.

"Yes," said Chase, "but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that I'd might wreck our friendship."

"Chase, you didn't wreck our friendship because I… I love you too," said Zoey.

Then, they kissed each other—on the lips. After that, they had a nice sushi dinner and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
